


Proposal

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [18]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've got a good thing going here, and I don't want to lose it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 June 2016  
> Word Count: 222  
> Written for: DamiensGuide  
> Prompt: 28. "Marry me?"  
> Summary: We've got a good thing going here, and I don't want to lose it.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series important moment in the Shay family history. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I don't know what it is, but my shmoopy muses come out in full force for the Shay family. I kinda dig it, even if I'm not sure where the hell it's coming from.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

This whole thing is driving me insane. I've never had this bad a case of nerves in my life. I wasn't this terrified when I had to come out to my parents. Or my ex-wife. Or when…

Stepping up to the door, I knock and do my best to look nonchalant. The smile on Patrick's face as he opens the door puts me at ease, and I can't help but lean in to kiss him lightly.

"Somebody's in a good mood," he replies, stepping back to let me in the apartment. "Good day at work?"

"Yeah, something like that. Listen, did you make anything for dinner?" When he shakes his head, I grin. "Good. I wanna take you out to eat tonight, but, um, I need to ask you something first."

Recognition slowly dawns in Patrick's eyes as I sink to one knee in front of him, pulling the small velvet box from my pocket. "I know this is kind of a clichéd way of doing this, but we've got a good thing going here, and I don't want to lose it. So, Patrick, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"I-- Yes!" He cups my face in his hands, kissing me like he's never kissed me before. "I would be honored, James. I love you."

"Right back atcha, handsome."


End file.
